This invention relates in general to seats for passenger vehicles, and in particular is concerned with a closeout assembly for a side air bag module mounted on a vehicular seat and a method of installing the closeout assembly.
A common vehicular bucket seat includes a seat bottom and a seat back. Each of the seat bottom and seat back includes a frame assembly supporting a resilient material such as a foam cushion. Foam cushions are commonly made from polyester. A trim cover encases each frame assembly and corresponding foam cushion. Trim covers are typically formed from cloth fabric, vinyl, and leather.
To provide a pleasing appearance, trim covers are formed into envelopes by sewing panels together. Such envelopes eliminate the need for zippers or other fasteners used in prior seat constructions. To complete a seat back or bottom, an envelope is first inverted. Next, a frame assembly and its supported foam cushion are inserted into the inverted envelope in a known method. As the frame assembly is inserted into the inverted envelope, the envelope folds or rolls onto the frame assembly to encase the assembly and turn itself rightside out.
Side air bag modules containing inflatable air bags are installed at lateral sides of vehicular seats, particularly the outboard sides of seat bottoms and seat backs. During a collision, side air bags inflate to provide protection to occupants of a vehicle.